


Father's Day

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad Cor Week (Final Fantasy XV), Family Feels, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Parent Cor Leonis, Vignette, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: It's Father's Day and once again Cor is busy, or so he thinks. What happens when Regis tells him to take the day off?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979665
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Dad Cor Week 2020





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 is here with the prompt First Father's Day. Enjoy :P

Cor knew he had a busy job as a Crownsguard. It was what he expected when he signed up for such a task. But he knew that it would come with its own seatbacks, as any job would.

He was often very busy, especially with the war with Niflheim him still being present. Because of that he didn't always have a lot of time to be around for Prompto. He was there as much as possible, but it wasn't as much as he wished. Still every moment he got with Prompto he spent giving him as much love as he could.

Though what he regretted most was that he always ended up being busy on one particular day. Thankfully it wasn't Prompto's birthday or his own, but it was something that was close enough.

He was always busy on Father's Day.

He wished he didn't have to be but there was always something that came up. Never was there a year where he could actually get the day off to spend with his son. Never in all of the sixteen years had he actually had one Father's Day off. Sure there were the days where he went to pick up Prompto from school on Father's Day, but he usually had a lot of work to do after or was just tired in general from the long work day.

He wasn't entirely alone on the subject, so he couldn't complain it was just him. Regis of course was always working, and Clarus was Regis's shield so he worked far more than Cor did. None of them really got enough time with their children as they would have pleased but there was no real way to change it.

Cor sighed as he pulled some of the paperwork away, trying to not dwell on the thought. Prompto was with Noctis today like he usually was. Gladio and Ignis were no doubt there as well and they were probably playing games to occupy their time for the day.

When he headed back into the meeting room, Clarus was over by the desk where Regis sat. When Cor came closer he could see that Regis was smiling.

"Something on your mind, Your Majesty?" Cor asked.

"There is something yes, and it concerns you."

Cor raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

Regis grinned. "You're free to take the day off!"

Cor gapsed. "What? But Your Majesty, I still have-"

Regis shook his head, holding up a hand. "I say that you can take the day off and so you shall. It's what I declared and you should listen to your king."

Cor opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped himself. He knew once Regis decided something, he would make sure that it happened. Whatever reason Regis had he seemed intent on it.

Signing Cor nodded, and bowed his head. "Very well."

As he turned to leave he could hear Regis chuckling. He clearly had put a lot of plan into whatever this was all supposed to be. Cor knew he shouldn't question it though. It would get him nowhere in the end.

But now he did have the day off, he could relax and just maybe get some father son time with Prompt. That would be possible whenever Prompto would get home hanging with Noctis. Though that was up for debate when that would happen, knowing how long the boys would play and hangout especially since it was the weekend and they didn't have to worry about school.

Maybe they could at least have dinner together.

When Cor got back to his house he unlocked the door and switched on the light for the hallway. It was quiet as he expected, though when he looked to the side he saw that Prompto's shoes were on the mat.

" _So he is home? Did they decide to come here? But I don't see any other pair of shoes…"_ Cor thought as he slipped off his shoes and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Just as he switched on the light he saw Prompto jump up from behind the counter, a normal person would have been startled but Cor was too hardened by this point to not expect a surprise attack, even from his own son.

"Welcome home dad!" Prompto shouted, beaming happily. "I'm glad you actually came."

"What do you mean by that?" Cor asked him, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well you know…" Prompto shifted, dropping his gaze for a moment. "You've always been busy on Father's Day so I was talking with Noct and we convinced his dad to let you have the day off."

"You did what?" Cor asked, his mouth dropping open. "You know I have work to finish and reports to do."

"I know! I know! But even Regis agreed you should get at least one Father's Day so… I just wanted to do something to show how much I appreciate you being my dad and stuff." Prompto smiled as he looked at Cor once more. "Cause you know you are the best and only dad I got."

Cor dropped his bags to the side and made his way over to Prompto. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and smiled at him fondly. "That's very thoughtful, Prompto. I should have suspected something with the way Regis was smiling."

Prompto laughed. "Nah he said you would be too oblivious to see through it. But anyways!" Prompto hugged Cor tightly. "We get to have our first official Father's Day together!"

Cor ran his fingers through Promtpo's hair, messing up the styled look he had been testing out recently. He almost felt foolish he thought he would never get a day like this. Now here he was ready for "You're right about that, kiddo. So since it seems you are the mastermind behind this entire scheme, what else did you have planned?"

"Oh!" Prompto stepped back and moved towards the fridge. "Well I thought lunch would be a good start! And then maybe we could go out and do an activity like mini golf or something."

"Mini golf?"

"Yeah! They just renovated that awesome glow-in-the-dark mini golf place and I thought it would be a fun thing for a father and son to do." Suddenly Prompto was smirking. "Are you scared you will lose to me or something?"

"No, I think you should be the one who is scared to lose. It's only mini golf, I can handle that."

"Glow-in-the-dark!" Prompto corrected. "And I guess we just gotta go and settle this then! After food of course! Also…" Prompto went over to the kitchen counter and picked something up and then handed it to Cor.

It was a simple envelope with Cor's name on it. Taking the envelope, Cor opened it carefully and pulled out a card. It was a chocobo themed card with a fully grown chocobo cuddling its little chick.

Cor chuckled before he opened the card to read it.

_To Dad,_

_I had a lot of thoughts about what I wanted to say so I am just going to say whatever is on my mind! Cause yeah that's what I'm going to do!_

_Dad, I just want to express my thanks. I know I've said it a lot before about how I am thankful you chose to take care of me, but I always mean it. I've had thoughts before what it would be like if you weren't my dad and I just can't image it!_

_Even when you are busy I know you still care! I enjoy all the time we get together and that's the thing that matters most!_

_I love you dad. Thanks for being my dad._

_Prompto_

Just below Promtpo's name was a derpy drawing of a happy looking chocobo. Cor smiled as he went to wipe away some tears that somehow managed to form in his eyes. He was really not much of an emotional guy, but when it came to Prompto, his son, things were just different. His son was everything to him and like Prompto had said, he just couldn't imagine life without him.

Truly this was going to be the best Father's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one the most so far out of all of them. But just wait and see what I got next!


End file.
